yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Battlemaniac
Welcome to my Talk Page. Feel free to post any comments about Decks found on my User Page, or responses to what I have written on your Talk Pages here. Just don't vandalise (yes, I'm British, I spell "vandalise" with an "s", get over it). I challenge YOU! Hello, I challenge you to a duel, use any deck you'd like, I just have three restrictions: 1: No instant win cards except Final Countdown. 2: No cards you made up unless they're legal. 3: Use your actual deck, if you're 1 card short: use one online that's legal. (I.E.: If you're 1 card short, you can use a card such as Elemental Hero Clayman and at any point in the draws you get.) The duel shall take place at 6:00 P.M. Eastern Daylights Savings Time, on my talk page, or yours, your call, you may go first. Leave a: *+ for yes. *- for no. *= yes but need to reschedule to (insert date/time here). Sorry dude, I could only do over the internet like I asked, mostly because my mother has parental controls on my computer. I'm still in highschool. Just a few more years and I'll be free as oxygen. Sorry for wasting your time. (Insert large sweat drop and hand on back that Jaden Yuki frequently does.) I will try this challenge thing again because my new computer has a camera! And please remember the restrictions. If you don't, then just look at "I CHALLENGE YOU!" to remember. Next Saturday, as in the one after this weekend. I'm sure that'll gimme enough time to figure it out. 3:00 P.M. or, as you British peoples say it, 15:00 work for you, and I'm going by EDT. Also, is England a nice place to visit? I've always wanted to go, and still do, possibly meet my blood relatives, such as Queen Lizzie. (Yes, I know, informal. I'm an American! Get used to it! If you don't like it, then TOO BAD!) Have a nice day! hi, i'm edward the guy from dans stall in st.albans... apparently this is easier. okay, is there an inbox system on here? ~AI 3rd Installment Forum:3rd Installment of WDC Ideas ---Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 22:01, August 16, 2011 (UTC) yugioh club hello again, edward here, starting a duelling club in potters bar on the 22nd and every other saturday after, wandered if you'd be interested, as i have still yet to play you in person. the club will be held at st.johns methodist church on baker street in potters bar, if you want to turn up, feel free, entry is £1.50 for a little while until we are running properly, and tell as many people who you know who might be interested, as we are looking for as many people who are into the game to turn up, thanks in advance. Contest Well, we started the WDC up again wanna register for our first competition? Forum:Deck Contest 18: Decks in the Sky. ---Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 14:20, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I have increase the contestant numbers from 2 to 3 per planet, because a large number of users wish to join, you may change planets if you wish. ---Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 13:11, August 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Gladiator Beast page I personally wouldn't use that card in PrismaGlads... anyways, the page is locked to the level 'autoconfirmed', you shouldn't have a problem editing the page... it only prevents unregistered users and new members from editing, that's all. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 02:40, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Tyrant Neptune I must congratulate you-I've never thought that The Tyrant Neptune could be made to be so good. That twist with Barbaros/Fusilier is great! I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I had missed your deck. BF2 Talk Deck Guides 15:55, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: WDC Thank you very much. Lappyzard (talk • ) 17:02, August 25, 2011 (UTC) WDC Forum:Deck Contest 19: How the **** do I summon that? ---Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 02:29, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Please make sure to check WDC 19, because I made some changes. ---Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 02:09, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Section I made the WDC 19 sections, sorry for delay. ---Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 03:16, September 7, 2011 (UTC) WDC 20 You guys know the deal. ---Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 23:49, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, sorry for the late reply, umm I think a 10 person competition is good, the reason is this is supposed to be a challenge. Your supposed to try to be creative. And I counted Errata pages, card tip page, etc. Just not anime pages. ---Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 01:28, September 16, 2011 (UTC) WDC 22 Go check out, Forum:Deck Contest 22: Duel Terminal Decks. ---Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 02:44, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Sphinx Guide Half Shut isn't very good. BF2 Talk Deck Guides 22:09, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :Damage is useless in general unless it makes you win (FTK/OTK). BF2 Talk Deck Guides 20:49, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I get the point, I'm talking about a different deck from you. Sorry for the confusion. This deck uses Canyon because it can. It's not a Stone Statue damage deck. BF2 Talk Deck Guides 21:17, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Go ahead. BF2 Talk Deck Guides 21:28, October 12, 2011 (UTC) WDC 23 Check out our forum for the details! ---Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 00:55, November 3, 2011 (UTC) WDC 24 You guys know what this is for. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 14:15, November 19, 2011 (UTC) WDC 25 Another competition! ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 20:27, December 11, 2011 (UTC) WDC 27 Sorry for the long wait! Forum:Deck Contest 27: What's Old is New!. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 01:04, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Decks for Free! Test So, 3 of the deckbuilders will come here, and post a deck they would like you to make. After you've finished that deck, post it up on the page of the deckbuilder that asked for it. After you've posted all 3, the deckbuilders will discuss and let you know if you can be a part of DFF. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 14:22, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Lappy's Trial: Build me a Deck based on The Creator. No other limitations. Lappyzard (talk • ) 23:33, March 3, 2012 (UTC) BobaFett2's Trial: Build a Gladiator Beast Deck. No other restrictions. BF2 Talk Deck Guides 00:09, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Synchro Maniac10's Trial: This is kinda funny. I want a deck based around Turbo Cannon. No other restrictions. Synchro Maniac10 (talk • ) 20:09, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Update Please reread the criteria for becoming a builder. The main thing I need to point out is that you MUST know how to use a Template:Decklist, that means all the cards must be in the template, and all the cards must be in alignment, and be linked. I know it seems like I'm yelling at you for this one thing, but remember that the Template helps to eliminate needless clutter on the DFF page, and makes it easy for the requester to read and understand the decklist. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 16:01, March 4, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Battlemaniac, you can probably ignore this update, you've been in the WDC, so I think you should understand how they work. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 16:01, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Three War Chariots is far too little protection. I say this from extensive tournament experience with the Deck. Triple Darius is excessive. You need the space for Traps. Lance protects your monsters from cards like Dark Hole and Torrential and is an invaluable tool. It can handle most threats. No, Staples aren't absolutely necessary, but we're trying to make the best decks we can and almost every deck is better off with them (Burn/Exodia/other bullshit is the exception). Tiger isn't bad but isn't very good either. Waboku is not that good but too slow to be worth using. Lance usually works equally well. The HERO stuff is clutter because you need other cards (backrow). BF2 Talk Deck Guides 22:35, March 7, 2012 (UTC) * On Beckoning Light: So you're going to take a -1, in order to take a -1, in order to summon The Creator? Sounds pro. You would be better of with Herald of Creation, who not only solves the issue brought up in the next point, it allows you to reattempt the summon of BLS if it got Warning'd. * For the purpose of reviving high-level Monsters, The Creator could easily and more effectively be replaced with Call of the Haunted, thus defeating the purpose of The Creator. The request was for a deck based on The Creator, not for a deck based on beatsticks that uses The Creator as a bad way to revive them. * The point is not that D-Draw would work, it's that you have no reliable way to put Dasher in the Graveyard. If you're concerned with the number of targets, you could add Destiny HERO - Malicious, who would also facilitate the summoning of The Creator. Alternatively, or additionally, you could run it alongside the level 8 Destiny Heroes, such as Desinty HERO - Plasma to have more Trade-In targets. By the way, people ran 3 D-Draw with 3-4 targets during Tele-DAD format, and it worked fantastically. * Assessing the deck requires the same amount of work regardless of how quickly it is finished, except when the deck is clearly terrible and no testing is required. DFF is a service, and I would prefer to wait 3 days to get my car fixed properly than have a mechanic glance at it and say "eh, it looks okay to me" and drive right out. Requests often stay incomplete for upwards of a month, because we want to assure the quality of the deck. I personally will never post a deck unless I've used it 3+ times. In short, we care more about quality than speed. Lappyzard (talk • ) 03:05, March 8, 2012 (UTC) DFF Test Results Since both Lappy and BF2 said no, it was an auto fail. Sorry you weren't accepted, below are the issues they found with your decks. SM10 never told us his issues, so ask him directly. List of issues: Creator Deck: * There is no consistent way to get out The Creator. It relies solely on Dasher and Incarnate. It uses Dasher with no Destiny Draws. * The Creator does very little for the deck. The attempt at a theme has failed. * Burial from a DD does nothing for the Deck. * Advance Draw is a very poor choice. * Beckoning Light is a very poor choice. * You outright told Lappy that you didn't test the Deck, which means you didn't take this test seriously. Glads: * No Solemn Judgment or Solemn Warning. Glads are a control deck, and this is unacceptable. Yes, you used "A Hero Lives", but you still need the Solemns, especially this format. * Darius is not worth running in threes. * Lack of Dark Hole, Mirror Force, and Torrential Tribute. * One MST, you need more, War Chariot is useless if your Glad gets destroyed by a Spell or Trap. * Waboku is inferior to other cards, like Mirror Force, Torrential Tribute, or even Dimensional Prison. * Shrink is worse than Forbidden Lance in Glads, the same reason as MST. You must be able to protect your Glads! * Test Tiger isn't as good anymore. You need to match the deck to the newer playing environments. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 00:12, March 10, 2012 (UTC) New Ideas wanted Forum:Ideas for the 3rd Installment of WDC ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 02:40, April 5, 2012 (UTC) WDC 28! Forum:Deck Contest 28: I Play Polymerization! ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 02:41, April 11, 2012 (UTC) WDC 29 Forum:Deck Contest 29: The Duelist Returns! ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 12:44, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Weekly Deck Contest Number 30! Please check it out! You may like it, if you do, sign up! * Forum: Deck Contest 30: Torrents of the Briny Deep!. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 14:43, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Deck Contest 34 Forum:Deck Contest 34: Destruction of the Inferno! ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 01:25, November 23, 2012 (UTC) WC Contest http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Deck_Contest_37:_Howling_Troposphere--[[User:BROOKLYN RAGE!|Evolution]] Is The Key 18:14, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Weekly Deck Contest 40 The next WDC has begun! Check it out here! --Gadjiltron (talk • ) 07:55, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Weekly Deck Contest 41 The next WDC has begun! Check it out at Forum:Deck Contest 41: Allied Terminal! --Dark Ace SP (Talk) 12:54, May 10, 2013 (UTC)